The Spriggan's Offer
, (Possible) Random map |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b40y05 }} The Spriggan's Offer is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a dungeon to kill a troublesome spriggan, but gets an intriguing offer instead. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Attack the spriggan hiding within: *(Either) Reject the offer and kill the spriggan. **Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. *(Or) Accept the spriggan's offer and find the woodsman. **Give the woodsman the ultimatum. **Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough After obtaining 40 or more reputation within the Fighters Guild, the Agent will be told of a relatively simple quest. According to one of the Guild's Questgivers a spriggan has been harassing some woodsmen, who have decided the hire the Guild for their protection. As the spriggan has already eluded two "ambushes", the Agent is sent directly into its lair to deal with the threat directly. A Root and Branch Petition The Questgiver will mark the dungeon's location on the Agent's map, into which the Agent must delve to begin their hunt. Inside the spriggan's lair, the Agent will encounter a random variety of creatures and enemies, as well as the target spriggan. If the Agent has a powerful weapon then the spriggan will die in one hit, although a low strength blow will provoke the spriggan to say: The Agent now has a choice, either convey the spriggan's message, or simply kill it. Saving the Saplings Accepting the offer reveals the name of the spriggan's foe, one of the woodsmen who approached the Guild, as well as their location. It is a simple task to head into the town specified, track down the woodsman by asking the local population, and giving them the spriggan's offer. The woodsman will accept the offer graciously, allowing the Agent to complete the quest without spilling any blood or sap. The Agent must return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. Rejecting the Woods Refusing the offer will see the spriggan attack the Agent, after it states: Once the Agent has killed the spriggan, confirmed by a notification, they must escape the dungeon and return to the Questgiver. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for dealing with the spriggan (either through force or cooperation), as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, the Agent has a one in two chance of receiving a random map from the Questgiver for successfully completing the task. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Accepting the spriggan's offer will grant an additional bonus: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild and gained 40 reputation with them. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "I hear name is stirring up the woodsmen against the spriggans. Funny. I've never known the spriggans to cause us trouble before." **Success: "I haven't heard about that spriggan lately. Must have left the area." **Failure: "Another woodsmen sic died. I hear it was name. The rest of them have decided to log elsewhere." Bugs * The dialogue with the spriggan will always reference the woodsman as male, even when they appear as female. * The quest does not register as being completed after receiving the reward. ** Using "Talk" when speaking to the Questgiver seems to fix this issue. * The woodsman's location may be locked. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plugin. ru:Охота на сприггана Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests